Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy VI boss)
Gilgamesh is a boss in the Advance and subsequent versions of Final Fantasy VI. He is fought after the party bets the Excalipoor in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum after purchasing the sword in the auction in Jidoor. The battle, unlike every other fight in the coliseum, is fully controlled by the player, and all four party members participate. Stats Battle Gilgamesh can be difficult. He will begin with either his physical strike, Aero, or Dischord. Players will have to watch for Dischord, as it will greatly reduce the victim's stats. Gilgamesh's second turn will either be 1000 Needles or a physical attack. Gilgamesh will use his third turn for either a physical attack or a casting of Stone or Aqua Breath. Upon the fourth round Gilgamesh will either attack, or cast Revenge Blast or Quasar. Revenge Blast can KO a character if Gilgamesh has taken enough damage. This cycle will repeat until his HP drops to 25,600. When Gilgamesh's HP drops to 25,600, he casts Protect, Shell, and Haste upon himself and shifts to new battle tactics. Gilgamesh begins to use the Jump command, rendering himself invulnerable in-between attacks. Upon striking with Jump, he next uses his special attack, Blade Dance, that deals 1.5x the damage of his physical attack followed by three normal physical attacks. This can be dangerous, especially if he targets the same person each time. After using his special, Gilgamesh will toss either the Lightbringer or Ragnarok, KOing the target. The next turn he will throw either the Zantetsuken or Mutsunokami, after which he will restart this cycle with Jump. Gilgamesh, as is tradition, has a set of Genji equipment to be stolen and dropped, so bringing Locke to the battle can be fortuitous. To steal from Gilgamesh, as he's level 97, will require a level 48 character for even a 1% chance at stealing. Bringing Strago will allow him to learn several new Lores. After the fight, Gilgamesh acknowledges the party's strength and gives himself up as magicite, becoming available to summon as an esper. Strategy Flare, Holy, Ultima, and other powerful spells work well. A simple way to beat Gilgamesh is to attack until he jumps, then summon Phantom to grant Invisible status to the party. At this point Gilgamesh uses only physical attacks and thus can no longer damage the party. Lv50 Locke or/and Shadow equipped with Man-Eaters, Master's Scrolls and Genji Gloves will deal at least 3000 points of damage per hit. Because of the mechanics of the Slot ability, if Gilgamesh uses Dischord at the battle's start, Setzer and/or Gogo is immediately capable of using the 7-7-7 variety of Joker's Death. If either of these two party members are brought along, the battle can end as soon as it begins. Formations AI script Attack Turns: :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Aero (33%) or Dischord (33%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or 1000 Needles (33%) or Attack (33%) :3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Stone (33%) or Aqua Breath (33%) :4th Turn: Attack (33%) or Revenge Blast (33%) or Quasar (33%) If HP <= 25600: :Protect (100%) :Shell (100%) :Haste (100%) :Set Var36 If V36 is set: :1st Turn: Jump (100%) :2nd Turn: Blade Dance (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) :3rd Turn: Throw: Lightbringer or Ragnarok :4th Turn: Throw: Zantetsuken or Mutsunokami If attacked by anything: Attack (66%) Gallery FFVI Blade Dance.png|Blade Dance. Etymology de:Gilgamesch (FFVI) ru:Гильгамеш (босс Final Fantasy VI) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VI